1. Field of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to bottles, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a bottle having dual chambers for separately dispensing liquids and maintaining its balance via a weight distribution mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid storage containers have been provided in numerous shapes and sizes for various liquid commodities. The most ubiquitous liquid storage containers are presently plastic and provide multiple shapes and sizes with mass production capability and recyclable materials. A popular liquid storage container is a drinking bottle. Typically, most individuals utilize a drinking bottle formed of a molded plastic material. The most common type of molded plastic drinking bottle employs a neck portion supporting a removable cap and a chamber connected to the neck portion. These plastic drinking bottles are reasonably durable, are reusable with most liquid drinks of choice, are economical to make and to purchase, and are easy to use.
In particular, sports bottles have become very popular over the years as molded plastic drinking bottles. Sports bottles are containers which generally have a removable lid, are relatively tall and easy to hold and have a cap or lid positioned at the top portion of the sports bottle. Sports bottles have become quite popular given the increased exercise activity of individuals. Sports bottles are convenient because they do not leak and may be readily carried or placed without fear of spilling the liquid contained therein.
One of the most critical needs facing individuals engaged in sports is the continuous supply or intake of different liquids (e.g., drinking water, sports drinks, energy drinks, protein shakes, etc.) while they exercise. During extended exercise activities, individuals face serious dehydration problems and the loss of competitive capability unless they continuously replenish the fluids lost during such exercise activities. However, the human body requires many different types of vitamins or minerals that cannot all be found in one type of liquid. Thus, once again, individuals may desire more than one type of drink to replenish body liquids lost from sweating when engaging in one or more intense workout activities, without inadvertently mixing the liquids, in order to replenish several types of vitamins and minerals. Sports enthusiasts are typically becoming more aware of the benefits of combining the use of electrolyte replacing sports drinks and/or water and/or protein shakes for ultimate performance enhancement and refreshment. Thus, there is a need to provide a sports bottle that is capable of dispensing more than one type of liquid separately, without inadvertently mixing the liquids.
Traditional sports bottles present a limitation in that they do not allow an individual to enjoy a plurality of different liquid drinks separately from each other, without mixing the liquids, and at the same time period. Presently, many dual chamber bottle systems lack the ability to effectively provide two or more liquids to an individual without mixing the liquid contents. In other words, traditional dual chamber bottles allow for inadvertent mixing of liquids, even though the individual desires to consume only one drink at a time. Thus, despite other practitioners' efforts to provide improved systems, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for an improved liquid supply apparatus for use by individuals, such as, but not limited to, individuals engaged in sports or exercise activities.
The present disclosure is intended to overcome the drawbacks of conventional dual chamber bottle systems by exploiting bottle morphology in order to successfully separate liquids without allowing inadvertent mixing of liquids. It is desirable to further provide a balancing mechanism for preventing the bottle assembly from tipping over when a first liquid is consumed more often than the second liquid. It is further desirable that such a container be easily manufactured, filled, and assembled.